A Love not meant to be
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: A person siths in his room awake in the night and watches his 'Dark Angel' in the garden not knowing that his Angel feels the same sorrow becouse of a 'love that is not meant to be' in they toughts...


A/N: Hay, this is my second fic for today, please don't be so harsh, this is my first try to write in a character's POV and sorry when I got a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I still own Jessica.

P.S.: You can try to find out who's POV I'm writing in, if you guess right you get a cookie…

* * *

Mystery POV: 

It is already dark out side, but I can't sleep. I stand up from my bed and walk to the window in the room that was only made for me. I looked out on the night sky, but then I noticed a shadowy figure out side. I knew who it was; she sneaks out every night to train a bit more. She wants to make us proud, but she already did it on the day she was born. I remember this particular day as it was yesterday. It was a long birth, but finally was over, Kali lied exhausted in her bed, her raven black hair sweaty, but she had a proud smile on her lips. Jack went after two minutes as the birth begun KO, so we needed to put him on the couch. I stood out side as the door opened and a tall woman with long red hair and green eyes come out.

"What is it Wuya?"- I asked her exited, the witch only smiled at me and gave a black silk cloth in my arms. First I didn't understand, but then I looked down and looked in your beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Kali told me that Jack and she decided that we shall be her godparents."-she said and I heard the first time in my life so much happiness in her voice.

Yes, you changed us, I loved every second with you as we played. I still remember the day as you stood in front of me and begged that I shall teach you how to fight with a sword. You learned fast and I loved every second of it and your success made me proud, but the times changed…

You are not anymore the little girl who loves to play with us, no you are now a beautiful young woman. You even not call Wuya and me aunt and uncle, but we understand that you are not little anymore, but still try to be near us. I know that you were disappointed in the last time as much as the others, but I need to mind your presence. I watch you train, the pale moon light illuminating on your pale skin, your red hair flies in the soft breeze like the fire. I love every of your movements, you are like a Dark Angel, who left the Heaven to live on Earth. It is hard for me to look at you then I want you. I know that I shouldn't think like that, you are so much younger as me and you are my godchild. And even if I forgot that how could you love a creature like me.

Yes, I felt in love with you, and can't tell it to you. Every time you touch me it feels like my bodies on fire, I fight the urge to take your breakable body in my arms and kiss your soft lips with all the passion that I feel for you. I want to have you in my arms and never let you go…

I could never stand the thought to see you in the arms of one other man, or your hart being broken…

You are my Dark Angel, you belong only to me, only I can make you happy, but I can't love you. You would never want me.

I look down as you stand there looking at the moon, the stars sparkling in your eyes, the eyes that are filled with so much happiness. Every time when I see you I hide, two feelings are battling in my soul. One part of me wants to tell you how I feel, but the other part fires that you would hate me and tells me that we can never be each others…I stood up from the window and went back under the covers of my bed.

Why is it so hard to find love and even harder to hold it. I love you my beautiful Dark Angel…,but or love is 'Never Meant to Be'…

* * *

Jessica's POV: 

I was finally ready with my training today. I'm lucky that my mother is visiting my grandparent's in London and that dad is fast asleep and Wuya sleeps also in her room. I know that I used to call her aunt, but I stopped with that after I got fourteen and you...

Why is life so complicated, it was so much easier as I was still little but now that I'm now seventeen…

Everything changed, you try every time to get out of my way, did I something wrong, please tell me. I walk to your window and look up at it, why don't you want to be near me anymore.

Can't you see that I'm afraid, afraid what I feel. It is a strange feeling when I'm near you, your voice feels like silk on my skin, sometimes I want to be in your arms and stay there forever.

I don't understand what I feel, please I need you…

* * *

Main POV: 

As the young woman went again inside because of the rain that come out of the nowhere as if crying for the sad lovers she didn't know that a person was watching the two of them. The figure with long red hair looked down at them, smiling sadly at the sorrow.

"Two souls that so strongly love the other, but they fear makes them blind and lets their hearts drown in the water of a 'Love Never Meant to Be…'

Owari

* * *

A/N: that was my second fic and that only in one day and there are dark clouds out side and it looks as if it would rain so I'm happy… Hope you liked it and don't forget, if you find out who the mysterious person is you get a cookie, so have fun 

Bye

Twilight


End file.
